What Took You So Long Chapter One
by Kitty1969
Summary: This was my first ever attempt at writing a Jisbon Fan Fic, I didn't actually think I could but once I started three years ago, I've not stopped since. This was set around season three, Jane has gotten himself a date, Lisbon after denying she cares either way, finds herself alone at the office one night, cursing Jane's date and cursing she's not it.
1. Chapter 1

Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon hunched over her desk, the leather chair she sat in, creaking as she shifted her weight, she felt herself frown hard into the phone she had picked up moments earlier, a slow sigh tumbling out under her breath.

The nerves in the bridge of her nose pinched, in her ear, the A.G in full flow, ranting as if his life depended on it...there was no stopping him. Her weary eyes wandered around her dimly lit office...it was almost 8.45...why on earth was she still sat here? She could feel a humdinger of a headache building...if the A.G carried on like this, it would be a full blown migraine by 9pm.

She tuned out...her mind wandering to the fine Sicilian meatballs she had lovingly prepared over the weekend which were sat in her refrigerator, all set to be heated up and consumed along with the half bottle of red waiting on her counter top...her mouth watered...why was she still here...and why on earth was she sat listening to some puffed up pencil pusher...telling her how to do her job...how to keep her staff in line...

Oh yeeaaah! Two words...one man...Patrick Jane, the pain in the ass consultant who had been driving her nuts for close on four years. Why the A.G thought that Jane's latest indiscretions were her problem baffled her...He'd been rubbing suspects and victims' families up the wrong way ever since he'd nonchalantly strolled into CBI headquarters...His quirks and idiosyncrasies were now so legendary...the FBI sneakily used his methods...when they were desperate.

It was the A.G who had employed Jane in the first place, not she...if it had been up to Lisbon that man would never have been anywhere near CBI headquarters, Sacramento...

She could still see her colleagues faces when she'd had to stand in the middle of the Bullpen that cold October morning and introduce Patrick Jane to Wayne Rigsby, arson specialist, Kimball Cho...ex Ranger and professional cop, no other way to describe Cho...and Grace Van Pelt, who may have been a rookie back then, but she'd come up through the academy, and Lisbon wanted her to learn policing by the book...something Patrick Jane would never understand in a million years...

Yet here she sat, all alone in an almost deserted building at stupid o'clock in the evening, being harangued by the very man who had brought Jane in...suddenly this was her problem...why?

She'd attempted to butt in on several occasions, only to be shouted down...usually she would have sat there agreeing with her superior on every derogatory put down aimed at Patrick Jane...but whether she liked it or not Jane closed cases...Jesus! he was a demon when it came to closing cases...but whether it was fatigue playing a part tonight, Lisbon found that she simply couldn't bring herself to castigate the man who despite his arrogance, impetuosity and the sheer exasperation he brought to her life daily...he also brought sunshine, nine times outta ten, he made the job that little bit easier.

Lisbon felt her cheeks flare hotly and almost dropped the phone in shock...why the hell was she blushing? She was on the end of a dressing down over her erstwhile consultant...and her heart was fluttering, her cheeks were scarlet...and instead of her waiting dinner...now all she could picture were his ocean green eyes...that dazzling smile, the halo of unruly golden curls and the firm body she imagined daily under his smart three piece suits.

Ohhhh god! Teresa...get a grip woman! What the hell is wrong with you tonight...she berated herself silently, hoping to god her heart wasn't hammering around her rib cage so hard, the A.G would hear it upstairs in his office...

After quickly promising her boss that she would sit Mr Jane down and explain the rules and regs to him for the umpteenth time, she replaced the phone and got to her feet.

She suddenly felt antsy, something about her psyche was well out of whack tonight...there was a leaden feeling in the pit of her stomach...it had been there since lunch time when she and Jane had returned from a crime scene down town...and he had casually turned to her and let slip...that he, had a date, that evening!

Her stomach turned right over as she replayed the scene as they sat at traffic lights, she could still see that gentle smile lighting his eyes as he told her he was gonna take out the 'cute girl' down in Serious Crimes...Betty...Betsy? or whatever her stupid name was...He was really nervous, like a school boy, babbling that he thought he was ready, did she think he was ready? And Lisbon had sat there almost rigid with shock a smile frozen on her face nodding and saying of course he was ready!

She took a glance at the oversized divers watch on her dainty wrist...9.10 p.m...they would probably be sat in that uber cool French place now, sipping on a crisp Chardonnay, Betsy making cow eyes at her consultant...HER consultant...not Betsy's...

Patrick Jane was HER consultant, HER friend...it was she who had taken the flak for his unorthodox behaviour for the last four years, she was the one who had covered his...mighty fine ass, when he stepped over the line...she'd been the one who constantly checked he was doing ok? Not Betty...BETSY! she snapped at herself under her breath...why was Betsy now sat in a gorgeously intimate French restaurant in Old Sacramento...with her Patrick?

God she felt sick...and it wasn't hunger causing such gut wrenching pangs...she was stone cold jealous...four years spent ignoring all the signs. The playful banter, the slightly salacious comments here and there as her relationship with Patrick had grown, the gentle way he would lay a hand on her weary shoulders when they worked late, the playful smiles he threw her when he knew he'd really pissed her off...and the stupid thing was...he always made her feel better...

She returned to her chair, her legs suddenly unable to hold her up...in the four years she had gotten to know Patrick, she'd watched him grow as a person and a man, yes he still carried the tragedy of losing his family with him, she suspected that would never leave him, no amount of therapy would heal that wound, but she had always been around late at night had he ever needed to unload, usually when they had worked a Red John case...but Teresa knew that he trusted her, and when she needed to talk about her family, Patrick had always offered an ear and a different perspective...

She didn't really date, all the men she had ever known had been a disappointment...but sometimes she had looked at Patrick, usually around midnight when they were doing the nightshift...her heart flipped again...he seriously was the only guy she'd met that wouldn't be a letdown in any way...and now, he was downtown with the ditz from Serious Crimes...eating freakin' oysters.

Teresa wearily got to her feet again with a sigh there was no point sitting around here all night eating her heart out, one thing was patently obvious Patrick Jane wouldn't be sat there enjoying the finest of French cuisine, wondering what she was doing this evening?

Picking up her long abandoned cup of coffee she wandered across to the kitchen, lit by an ethereal blue glow from the spotlights under the units, absentmindedly swilling the dregs around before dumping them in the sink and turning her rinsed mug upside down on the drainer...her breath caught in her throat.

Side by side, two cups...her own, a tall thick latte mug, purloined from Starbucks, completely by accident of course, and beside it...a slightly more genteel turquoise tea cup, commandeered by Patrick Jane the very first day he'd set foot on their floor.

Lisbon felt a lump rise in her throat as she blinked at the small piece of ceramic in the half- light...Patrick's cup, her mind wandered, imagining him perched on the side of her desk as she barked out orders to her agents, his lips brushing the sides as he took a sip, the way they curled as he blew on the liquid inside to cool it...God damn it! Had it come to this...was she so lonely these days that she needed to resort to erotic fantasies of Patrick Jane, drinking tea? She really needed to be out of this building, he seemed to be oozing out of the walls.

Her eyes suddenly stung as tears pricked them...a million what if's flooding her brain...What if the date with Betsy went really well...what if Jane asked to see her again, the woman would be a complete ditz to turn such an offer down...what if they started planning weekends away, Jane knew all the best places on the west coast...Oh my god! She squealed at herself What if Betsy was the one who finally pulled Jane back into the land of the living...what if they got a place together...what if...Betsy was The One?

This thought was almost too heinous to contemplate, Lisbon grasped at the granite counter top before her...Why hadn't she done something about these feelings before now...every single instance of her heart flip flopping in Patrick Jane's presence was now coming back to haunt her...the late night car drives back from crime scenes, the evening he'd sat on her stairs and watched her dancing around in nothing more than her beloved Chicago Bears shirt whilst snaring a perp...countless late night meals in diners and hotels across the state...

There had been _soo_ many moments between the pair of them, times she had either gone back to her motel room, or returned home and lain awake wondering about something he'd said...or done...had he been trying to tell her something and she had completely missed the signals...God...a fine detective she was.

Then the defence system Lisbon had built within herself after years of let downs kicked in...she'd made it very clear to Rigsby and Van Pelt that inter- unit relationships were a no no! Then again Jane wasn't technically an agent or a cop for that matter. They both had baggage, his utterly tragic, her own, mental scars that still ran deep...that was a recipe for disaster...right?

So why was her entire body now aching for him, fearing that even after a few hours spent with the no doubt delightful Betsy, she had lost him? Patrick Jane, had he ever really been hers to lose?

She tensed...absolutely certain she could hear footsteps? Ears straining she could definitely hear footfall...Meh! probably Jason doing his rounds, she'd seen the burly security guard wandering around an hour or so earlier and had swapped pleasantries with him...she relaxed a little, the footsteps drawing closer, fully expecting a cheery 'You still here Ma'am! Any second...

" Teresa..." her name broke the silence, his voice low and gentle and her entire body went into shock, goose bumps the size of golf balls covered her skin, the almost invisible hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention and the room swayed most unnervingly,

" Ja...Jane"? she questioned, knowing full well the voice belonged to no other man, she wanted to turn and face him, wanted to have that permanent look of disdain on her face but...right that second she knew her eyes were probably as aroused as the rest of her and being civil and nonchalant just wasn't gonna happen.

He was moving closer, she could sense it, she was almost certain she could faintly smell the utterly delicious lemony cologne he sometimes wore, still her feet would not allow her to turn around, but his presence was now all around her, he must have been mere feet away and when he spoke again her senses exploded.

" I hoped I would find you here..." he began and she couldn't believe the vulnerability in his usually steady voice...why had he returned? She wondered...why was he not sat downtown making cute conversation with Betsy, sharing canapés and chardonnay?

" Umm...yeah...you know me, first one in...last one out..." she fired back airily, Lisbon closed her eyes, her voice was breathy, like a school girl, she had to get a grip...Jane had obviously forgotten something? His wallet perhaps...yeah! he was pretty damn good at forgetting that, she found a little resolve, gulped hard and slowly began to turn towards him...It was sooo not a good move.

Patrick stood around five feet in front of her wearing an impeccable grey Italian designed suit which only served to make his eyes greener and the curls framing his face just that lil' bit blonder...her pulse tripled as her body ached for his touch but at the same time, the nagging voice remained in the back of her head...what on earth was he doing here, a question she found she needed answering, the detective kicked in and finally meeting his gaze she found her voice.

" What on earth are you...doing back here? I thought you were..._on a date..._"? she simply could not keep the wobble out of her voice, nothing was gonna disguise her disappointment,

" I _was_ on a date..." he paused momentarily a wistful smile playing around his lips

" But...I soon realised that, I wasn't where I was supposed to be..."? This time Teresa did feel herself frown, the way she usually did when he made no sense whatsoever,

" Not like you to get the details wrong...what was the problem, _the lighting_...the colour of the table cloths..._the ambience..._"? she drawled with a hint of sarcasm and his shoulders hitched as he managed a chuckle,

" It wasn't the restaurant...or the food..._or the ambience_..." he murmured as his eyes fixed on her own " I shouldn't have been there period..."! he could almost hear her thoughts, thinking that she understood, the knot in his stomach tightened, he had to do this right now...had to say this to her..._right now,_

" _Still not ready_..."? she guessed, expecting the melancholia she usually saw flood his eyes and the tiny little nod of acknowledgement that always followed, but this time Jane was shaking his head, his eyes weren't filled with sadness...Teresa was startled..._they were filled with desire!_

" I shouldn't have been sat...in a romantic French bistro...with Betsy from serious crimes...I should have been sat somewhere equally as romantic..._with you Teresa..._"! he continued to edge closer until she felt her back arch as she leaned into the unit behind her, eyes almost out of their sockets at such a confession completely thrown by the situation and not knowing how to react.

_He'd said it!_ The words he had longed to speak were now out there, floating around in the ether, he couldn't take them back, nor did he wish to...but he had crossed the line, Patrick knew that from that second onwards, his relationship with Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon would either be over, _on every level_...or she would tell him he hadn't been mistaken and the fire he was sure he'd seen in her eyes whilst they had sat in traffic that lunch time meant she secretly felt the same way about him...but now he was stood in a dimly lit kitchen holding his breath whilst she digested his feelings.

The air crackled with pure lust as Patrick came to a halt before her and Teresa suddenly felt incredibly small and fragile, her elfin face lifted so she could survey his handsome features...he really was quite breathtaking and he was anxiously awaiting a reaction.

" _Don't you play with me Jane_..."! she gasped incredulously as he inched even closer, the toes of his battered leather shoes nudging her steel capped boots, his eyes wandering with some longing around her pretty features,

" I wouldn't have left a perfectly fine young woman sat ten blocks away in a restaurant, thinking I was using the rest room...if I wasn't 100% sure Teresa..." he lifted his hand to cup her cheek watching her eyes charmingly flutter shut as she savoured his touch,

" But..._why now_...why tell me now"? she stammered and he sighed as he leant in and placed a tender kiss on her left temple before his warm breath fluttered across her cheek as he dropped another...and then another as her head swayed a little to encourage him, hardly believing what he was doing to her,

" I think you've known for a long time...how fond I am of you sweetheart..."

" _Jane_...I don't want fondness...my Aunt is f_ond_ of me..." she snapped, her words a lot sharper than she had anticipated,

" Bad choice of word..." he conceded as she continued to gaze questioningly up at him,

" I want_...I want a man Patrick_...I want a guy who will...put me before any other...I want a man who will love me, every which way...someone who will consume my every waking moment..._I don't want a fling_...I don't want to sneak off to motels in the dead of night...I want a guy to share walks on the beach with at sunset...I want someone to come home to at night..." she babbled earnestly and his features softened with delight,

" _You think I don't_..."?

" I don't know..._do you_...I can't read you...I know your history...but I have no clue where you're going in the future...I don't wanna play guessing games...too freakin' old for guessing games..."? without a flicker of hesitation Jane took her face in his big manly hands,

" Teresa..._I love you sweetheart_...I love you so much it hurts...I don't think I can be any clearer than that...can I"?

Teresa really wasn't sure what she had expected to hear fall from Jane's lips at that precise moment, but what he had said almost knocked her sideways. Her throat went unhelpfully dry, her chest constricted to such a point breathing was almost impossible and all the while Patrick Jane stood before her..._completely open_...for the first time in years...his very soul was exposed.

Patrick stood before the woman of his dreams, feeling utterly raw, he hadn't exactly intended to tell Teresa the very depths of his feelings for her, but he owed her...she had been pretty direct in her aspirations, and he couldn't hide behind his past any longer.

He'd expected to render her speechless with his confession...but the fact that she was still completely mute after a full sixty seconds...this was something he hadn't bargained on.

His mind went through it's usual 360...back to the moment he had realised that much as the memory of his late wife Angela and beloved daughter Charlotte would never be extinguished, that moment he had found himself locked in a shipping container with Lisbon, dumped in the middle of nowhere...that was the instant he realised his feelings for the sulky, green eyed pixie had gone way beyond friendly...way beyond being mere work colleagues.

The clarity of his feelings had overwhelmed him...lust, passion, admiration, adoration, the all- consuming urge to continually protect her it cascaded through his being and from that moment on, Patrick realised that Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon was his future.

He'd headed into the CBI each morning after with a growing vigour, Teresa Lisbon gave him renewed reasons to live, for the first time in many years Patrick began to feel like a human being again but more importantly, he began to feel like a man.

He started to experience senses and emotions he'd long since buried, some guys found high heels and stocking-ed legs a turn on, others got off on a flash of cleavage, tight clothing, short skirts perhaps? But for Patrick Jane, the second Teresa Lisbon strode purposefully into the Bullpen each morning dressed in the finest Levi's had to offer, the clingy cashmere sweaters, she favoured sculpting her perfect torso, the hint of cinnamon that hung in the air as she passed him by...he found himself breathless on more than one occasion.

His desire for her only intensified as the months passed, Teresa must have noticed the definite change in his demeanour_, c'mon!_ She wasn't blind! She noticeably softened before Patrick's eyes, she flashed him dazzling smiles instead of her usual frowns of despair.

She flicked her hair when she thought he wasn't looking, he was certain she was using mascara more often...and when she wore her tiny, crisp no nonsense blouses which caused her perfect breasts to strain at the cotton...Jane found himself spending more time creeping out of briefings scurrying back up to his rooms in the CBI loft space to cool his ardour...

Even more embarrassingly there were times when he found himself locked in a toilet stall in the basement rest rooms, praying to god no-one ventured down to those facilities as he sought a shuddering release...erections, having to jerk off...these were all new experiences for Patrick and as his body's reaction's grew stronger it began to dawn on him that the time had come to move on with his life.

" _Ohmigod_..."! she whispered eventually, green panther eyes wide and wild with surprise as Patrick attempted to gauge whether she was euphoric or ever so slightly repulsed,

" _Ohmigod...yaaay!_ Or..._Ohmigod Jane you're such an asshole..._"? he questioned, eyes a twinkle attempting humour in case she was about to shoot him down in flames but there was such a clarity to her stare that his heart began to trip and he went ever so light headed..._could she be about to reciprocate?_

" _Ohmigod..._you...you _really_ mean that"? a warmth flooded her pretty features, all the encouragement he needed to continue,

" You're seriously telling me you had no clue...fine detective you are Agent Lisbon" she tutted gently under her breath and aimed a playful swipe at his left bicep,

" You went on a date..._an hour ago for God's sake_...with a woman half my age...and you thought I would be sat up here, working my ass off thinking..._Oh it's ok...Patrick Jane is head over heels in love with me...Meh! nothing for me to worry about..._" her knees positively wobbled as he gathered her closer and without warning she was swept clean off her feet and deposited without much ceremony on the counter top as he took control, her knees were prised apart and Patrick stepped between them, his big, warm manly palm cupping her cheek, fingers tangled in her long glossy hair as he hauled her closer,

" _Teresa Lisbon_...you have been my every waking thought for months now..." her dainty mouth dropped into an O shape " You consume me my darling...I finally learned how to go to sleep at night again, simply so I could dream about you..." Teresa had to gulp sharply, her throat was so parched her voice when it arrived was coarse and wavering,

" You have no idea how much I longed to hear you say that Patrick...So I knew I wasn't going crazy...",

" So you know how I long for you"?

" Do you know how my skin craves your touch..."?

" How I imagine the taste of your kiss...",

" I dream of stripping you naked"!

" You arouse me like no other",

" I wanted to be The One...I wanted to be the woman who...shares your dreams...the woman who...makes you a man again",

" Baby...I knew the day would come where...I had to step out of the shadows of my life...My body is telling me that_...I need love_...I need to love again...I want to love you..._completely Teresa_...in every single way" he murmured heatedly as his mouth finally made contact with her own and the split second both had imagined so vividly for so long finally arrived.

Their passion for one another ignited the second Patrick guided his lips to hers...Teresa felt her entire body explode, every tiny nerve and sinew went into a state of complete ecstasy as he stole a tentative yet completely mind blowing smooch...tearing away to catch his breath at the shockwaves it caused.

Her gentle fingers were on his neck, grasping at the curls on his jacket collar as she willed him not to have second thoughts and take flight...but the most dazzling smile swept around his handsome features and his eyes slowly fluttered shut as he moved in again, lips nipping at her rosy flesh, inhibitions crumbling as Teresa responded to the utter desire building inside her, lips parting to entice him forward and the glory that ensued as he plunged his tongue beyond her teeth to claim her completely.

They kissed feverishly, like human's starved of food and water for months and months, neither wanting the last touch, when breathing became difficult, they would part momentarily, catch their breath, revel in the hue of desire covering their faces and lips would meet again...hands pawing at one another almost frantically, both a little scared that they would wake up and find this to be nothing more than an erotic dream.

Teresa knew this was no dream the second Jane scooped her even closer, balancing her precariously on the very edge of the work top, her thighs clamped around his own as he thrust his hips towards her, his groin level with her crotch and her entire being went into a spin as his deliciously firm penis rolled against her aching flesh...her mouth wrenched from his with an almost primal groan of pleasure...this was no dream...even in her wildest fantasies of Patrick Jane...she'd never been able to feel his body...but right now, she sat there humping back against his stroke, encouraging him to ride her body...and Patrick, he was lost somewhere between two universes, reality and ecstasy...

His gentle fingers eagerly pushed aside the cute little button's running down the front of her disgustingly efficient little blouse...revealing the most glorious of sights, beautiful milky mounds encased in white satin. His mouth wandered, Agent Lisbon may be gloriously petite but he'd always suspected that under her work clothes, she had a toned but perfectly proportioned hot little body...and at first glance, he knew he had been correct..._God! _he had to have her naked, his mouth physically watered at the thought of fastening his lips to her cherry pink nipples...

Teresa's hand's also had minds of their own...they were currently surfing around the mighty fine contours of Patrick Jane's ass..._God!_ she had lost count of the amount of times she had watched him, from the cover of her office as he went through his cat-like morning stretch in the Bullpen...at first she had merely thought he was showing off...he was exceedingly limber...but he had to have the finest butt she had ever seen on a man...and many times during the day, no matter what they were doing..._climbing stairs_, anything that set his muscles in motion, her eyes would wander to his ass...andimagine her hands gripping it during the throes of passion...which is exactly what they were doing now...kneading and squeezing at his flesh like a woman possessed, grinding his hard-on into her bucking crotch...

Her blouse finally hung loose and Patrick surveyed the beauty before him through heavy lovelorn eyes, Teresa completely losing her mind, throwing her inhibitions to the wind as her fingers tugged at the zipper of Jane's suit pants, snagging as she drew it down over the enormous bulge in his underwear and he did nothing to stop her...a soft growl of satisfaction the only noise he made as she relieved the pressure on his groin a little...

He loved the bashful little twinkle in her emerald green eyes as she snuck a glance down at what she had uncovered, her lips parting to emit a gentle _Ohhhhhhh!_ As she finally feasted on the beast Jane had been concealing...He was _all man_, her pussy quivered furiously as she imagined his hot fleshy shaft filling her, stretching her to the core and the long, furious ride she would have the second she mounted him...the urge to touch was so strong she didn't deny herself...

Her palm smoothed luxuriantly all over his coiled penis, feeling his heat, the throb of his roused veins as Patrick threw back his head and exhaled raggedly at the sensation...his knees buckled slightly and he pushed his manhood into her grasp as Teresa got over her shyness and squeezed...this time his tone was sharper and she repeated the action sending her fingers between his thighs to mould his balls to her palm, delicately fondling as he rocked against her to try and temper the ache...he wanted to come so badly...

All that was in Teresa's head right now was to be out of her panties...her crotch was now saturated and her clit was throbbing with anticipation...would he use his fingers...or was he a little more adventurous..._did Patrick Jane give head_...would he do her the honour of letting her suck him dry? as she continued to stroke and caress his cock...his lips found hers once more, tongues slithering forward to tangle in a breathless, almost sloppy kiss and her heart almost failed her...when the hell had he got the zipper down on her jeans! Her fly was gaping and Patrick's nimble fingers were now trickling back and forth over her crotch, delving that little deeper with each sweep, feeling her wetness, feeling her hips arch into every glorious stroke...groping one another like horny teenagers...

" **Ohhmigod**..._Jane..._"! she hissed wantonly,

" Baby...I really prefer you calling me...Patrick! especially whilst we're..._getting it on..._" he ended with a gasp and she giggled,

" _Seriously..._you bring that up now...Ja...**Patrick!** we...we can't do this here"! she managed to mutter as his mouth fastened with unbridled passion to her own once again and she ripped her hand out of his pants and pressed it to his chest " Patrick I..._I'm serious_...we can't do this here..."! with another disobedient groan his lips fell to her neck, nipping and sucking on the fizzing pulse point beneath her ear,

" Tree honey...I'm as hard as fucking nails...your wetter than the Pacific...what do you suggest we do...go home and take cold showers..."?

" _**Nooo**_...I still want to bang your brains out...Just_...not here_, I couldn't come into work tomorrow, sit at that table sharing coffee and small talk with..._Ohhhmigod_...will you...leave my clit..._alone_..."! she yelped as his fingertips found her throbbing bud and began to flick against it " I can't sit here in the morning knowing you and I...got it on in here..." his head finally lifted and she almost died at the heavenly sight, his curls all mussed, lips crimson from ravaging her and an expression she would never forget as long as she lived, Patrick Jane utterly on fire_...for her_ " Security are...just about due to do a walk through...there are camera's all over...god knows we've probably already given them a show..." he shot her the most dazzling smile, warm and heartfelt.

" Your wish is my command Senior Agent Lisbon...I think I can restrain myself a little longer...I've had plenty of practice for the last..._Ooooh few years..._"? her eyes bugged and she aimed a playful slap at his arm as he finally drew his hips away,

" _Last few years_...yeh right..."! she scoffed as she hastily drew up her zipper and began to fasten her buttons,

" _You doubt me!_ Lisbon...when have I ever lied to you"? this time the trademark scowl appeared,

" _Where do I start..._"? she drawled as she reached out, whisking Jane's fingers away as she took over drawing up his zipper, simply to feel the masculinity she was about to cage, for a little while anyway,

" So..._your place or mine_...or...do we slip away to a sordid little hotel to fuck one another into next week"? this time a dirty great smile filled her face, eyes twinkling mercilessly,

" _Oooooh Patrick Jane_...do you fuck"? she husked filthily in his ear as he wrapped an arm around her and drew her from the kitchen into the darkened corridors,

" I am rather partial to a rampant sweaty fuck...I _totally_ bone...and...well, it's been a few years my dear but...I think I can remember how to make love"? her eyebrow arched doubtfully,

" I thought that was a dying art..."? he stooped a little, not even caring about security camera's to kiss her waiting mouth tenderly,

" As I said...it's been a few years but..." her pace slowed and she turned a little,

" Patrick...are you sure honey"?

" _Sweetheart._..I wouldn't have gone there with you...if I wasn't absolutely positive...I need to move on now...and the woman I want to move on with...knows me better than anyone, you know my flaws, of which there are many...but you still want to be with me...now _c'mon_...my place, your place or a cheap n tacky motel"?

" The motel is out...I don't fuck on less than a 350 thread count" she declared haughtily to more laughter as they reached the parking lot,

" My place it is then"! Jane said in a flash of decisiveness and Teresa stopped by her car door, gazing wondrously across the roof at him,

" You..._you have a place_..."? she floundered, not exactly sure where, the only place she'd seen him sleep recently was in the CBI attic?

" I told you Teresa...I've been moving on...I sold the Malibu house...I resolved to have you in my life and...I have a place" he teased a little,

" _Where..._"?

" Give me the keys woman, let me drive and you'll soon see where"!


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness of the city just fuelled the excitement in the car as Jane guided the SUV through the deserted streets to wherever it was he called home these days. This had been quite a revelation to Lisbon...for weeks and weeks the team had left the building at all times of the night, and Jane would slink back up to the CBI attic, where Lisbon would find him, crumpled up on an old pallet and lumpy mattress many a morning, half suspecting that by night, he was in fact Batman...she was still half convinced he was a superhero in disguise.

But things had changed in recent weeks, he was appearing through the main entrance on a morning, coffee in his hand, looking a lot more put together...a gentle blush stained her cheeks as she replayed their passion earlier in the evening and Jane's confession that she...had been his every waking thought recently...she almost didn't dare to believe that maybe she was the difference in his life these days...she took a slow, deep breath in to steady her fluttering pulse...Patrick Jane missed nothing and instantly took a glance sideways.

" Having second thoughts"? he murmured a little worriedly, shattering the heady silence that had descended but his faith was restored moments later when the object of his desire cast her emerald green gaze over his handsome features and smiled winsomely back at him,

" Not one..._you..._"?

" I don't do second thoughts Teresa...you know this...but I want you to be sure my love..." her eyes never wavered,

" I want this...I want you more than life itself right now..." he shot her a smirk,

" _Ooooh!_ No pressure then..." she giggled,

" After what you promised me before we left CBI...If I don't see stars the second I come..._your fired..._"! they both sat there chuckling before Patrick slowly drew his right hand over her closest knee, electricity eddied through her body, lighting up every nerve and sinew,

" I want you to tell me what you want...what you need from me..._what you like..._"? he added alluringly, those sinful aqua eyes sweeping desirously over her, simply raising the temperature further,

" _Mmmmmmmmmm._..I don't think there is any doubt you will let me down, I felt what you got going on under your three piece suit...you are everything I want in a man...big and_...hard_...and thick...and _soooo hot..._"! she whispered back at him and a truly filthy smirk curled his lips,

" You wanna ride baby"?

" _Ohhhhh _you have _no _idea...",

" I hope your still wet and slippy..."? he questioned saucily to a kinked eyebrow from his superior but Lisbon's next move almost rendered him speechless...she shimmied forward just a little and his mouth fell open as the zipper on her jeans was drawn down " Er...Tree...what are you..._doing..._"? he stammered nervously as he drew to a halt at a stop sign, she turned her all innocent gaze back on him, her voice lower and baby-like,

" Why Patrick...I'm just checking to see..." she sent her fingers inside her trousers before his astonished eyes, hips swaying into the teasing strokes she made over her crotch

" _Ohhhhh yeeeaaahhh!_ I'm slippy enough for you big guy" she drawled as she continued to finger herself,

" **HEY!** stop that right now..._Tree!_ if you come before I get you home..." he threatened to a car full of giggling,

" _Ohhhh relax..._I'm sure your gonna make me come all night...one teeny weeny orgasm in the car aint gonna hurt..._mmmmmmmmmhmmmm_...that feels..._sooooo goooood..._"! she husked as her fingertips continued to roll and tweak her burning clit and Patrick struggled to concentrate on the road ahead and the staggering heat building inside his underwear,

" _You are such a fucking tease..._"! he hissed,

" _Ohhh why_...am I turning you on? Am I making you..._hard..._"? he cursed harshly under his breath,

" _Dear god woman_...If I don't get my pants off very soon...my cock is gonna explode"! she nibbled coyly on her lower lip,

" Do you want some..._relief..."_? he slowly exhaled,

" Baby...there are laws against public indecency...your an officer of the law...it won't look good" he warned jovially and Teresa sat there, devilment in her eyes and the car swerved a little seconds later when she sank in her seat and stooped a little, reaching over to Patrick's incredibly sensitive groin " _**Fucking hell...**_what are you..._doing..._"? he growled as the zipper on his suit pants was tugged down, his fingers gripped the steering wheel for dear life " Tree..._sweetheart_...don't blow me in here...we're only five minutes from my place...I..._I can wait..._"! he begged and her eyes rose to meet his,

" Don't worry...I won't, I just wanna..._ease the pain a lil bit_..." she whispered as she whisked his fly apart and such was his blatant arousal, his penis pushed the material of his underwear between the opening, a fabulous juicy mound of hot meat greeted her...a long, wavering sigh followed and she found she was utterly desperate to see more...Patrick flinched as she deftly took hold of the waistband of his shorts,

" _Baby_..."!

" _Relax Patrick_...I'm not gonna...touch...I just wanna look at you..." she murmured cutely and he sat back against the upholstery, slowly and very carefully she lifted the material, uncovering his manhood inch by inch...her pulse leapt into her throat as she got her first glimpse of his neat, dirty blonde bush, a lush forest coating his lower abdomen...lowering the clingy material just a little more to reveal the base of his thick, juicy shaft...he was sporting a semi, veins just starting to rise, but it took a little bit of levering to lower his shorts enough for his entire length to spring free...and when it did a gasp of surprise and longing escaped her as his cock rose before him, his glans scarlet and glistening...her mouth watered as she drew the material under his balls and surveyed her idea of a perfect ride " **Holy Fuck**..."! she breathed before her eyes lifted in delight to find her lover revelling in a glorious growing hard on and her obvious approval,

" That's what I'm intending Lisbon...now if you will keep your fucking hands...and mouth well away from me...we might just get to my place and I can indulge you" he joked.

As soon as Patrick had buried his erection back in his over tight shorts, he escorted Teresa from the car to the front door of his new home...It was nothing like she had expected, it wasn't a grubby little apartment downtown, nor was it a sprawling beach side villa...Patrick's home was exactly that..._a home_. A modest old ranch cottage, set amongst established gardens in one of Sacramento's hillside communities...near enough to civilisation to avoid Jane being isolated but with enough privacy and peace.

She had no reason to worry about living up to expectations, being surrounded by reminders of his tragically lost wife and daughter, as Jane had said, this was a new start for him...and as the door was shoved shut behind them, a glow rose as the lamps came on and he was all around her once more, surrounding her with his warmth, his being and she instantly dissolved with longing.

Her soft sigh's were music to Patrick's ears...for weeks and weeks he had imagined this scenario, every moment he had spent lovingly restoring this house, was all done with Teresa Lisbon in mind...he'd painstakingly picked out furniture...huge oversized sofa's...day dreaming about her coming over and seducing her on the huge fluffy cushions...the wood burning fire had been brought back to life an enormous sheep skin rug laid before it as...in his wildest fantasies, he imagined her lean figure reclining on it, the shadow of the flames dancing over her milky skin before he joined her and they both gave into their carnal desires, he'd also bought the biggest bed he could find on the entire west coast, when he brought her home and took her to his bed...he wanted to be able to make love to her in every position imaginable...a California king size was the only bed that would make this reality...and now here she was...this was no fantasy...Teresa Lisbon was stood in his home, purring in his arms as he slowly turned her on, from her tiny toes to the glossy raven curls tumbling down her back.

Teresa closed her eyes as Jane's satin soft lips nuzzled at the tingling pulse point below her left ear, delicately tracing her neck, feeling her head roll as she gave into her pleasure...her lips parted and a whispered moan of approval escaped...his breath warm and enticing, her tiny doll like fingers gripped his forearms, needing to steady herself against the waves of ecstasy threatening to turn her knees to jelly...

" _Ohhhhmigod...Paaatrick_..." she whispered still not believing in what they were doing together,

" _Baybeee_..." he murmured back with a husk to his voice, his groin throbbing mercilessly as her cute butt ground against him, just subtle enough to provoke a magnificent reaction, her sighs turned molten as his mouth nipped a little more forcefully, sending nerve endings into spasm and electricity down her spine, his fingers spread, smoothing over her denim clad thighs, moulding her body to his own, wanting to be inside one skin and as he continued to eat her alive he swooped to unfasten the button on her Levi's and her back arched as he deftly ran the zipper down to a filthy chuckle,

" What...no guided tour...your just gonna bang me in your hall way"? she teased and he sniggered against her ear,

" Works for me honey..._but if you insist_...I can give you the full guided...with a raging hard-on"?

" _Ohhhhh _your spoiling me"! without further thought she was slowly turned around only to find Jane's red hot lips awaiting attention, her hands lifted to frame his beautiful face, eyes earnest now " I love you Patrick Jane...in case I forget to say...before you take me to heaven...I love you so much" his aqua eyes glowed in the half light, handsome features softening to all out affection,

" I love you too..my beautiful, sweet girl..." goose bumps rose at such a heartfelt sentiment and she drew his face to her own.

Their mouth's met with tender hunger, slowly rolling around one another feeling out the shape and texture before Patrick smooched greedily, his strong arms reaching to gather Teresa up, loving how she fit perfectly to his masculine frame...she broke the connection for a second to catch her breath before they fell upon one another again, this time with so much passion they winded one another...

Gasps echoed around the vestibule as their kisses went from gentle and teasing to ravenous and grasping, hands frantically pawing at one another, clawing at jackets, gripping one another's butt's as their desire exploded...Patrick's lust overcame him, once her lips parted his hot tongue plunged beyond them, drinking in her taste, the delicious scent of her breath as she responded with just as much passion...breathing became almost impossible as they dove back and forth, tangling with one another until neither could stand it.

A shrill cry of excitement left Teresa's lungs as Patrick finally lifted her clean off the ground, stumbling a little towards the curving staircase wall, pressing her to the cool plaster, his kiss wild, frantic and searching, revelling in the sensation of his lover reciprocating, his hands tangled in her long hair as her head lolled luxuriantly as he finally began to hump.

Desperate cries rang out as hot, bodies began to ride one another rampantly, every thrust of Jane's rock hard erection sent Teresa into ecstasy, her mouth tore from his, Patrick's face burying itself in her hair as she rolled her hips in perfect time with each thrust, grinding her crotch into his stroke, her clit chaffed against her panties engorged and in desperate need of his fingers...her pussy utterly saturated and in need of a good hard fucking...

Scrabbling between their rutting bodies, she somehow managed to flick the catch on his pants open, Patrick repaying the favour and they shimmied out of their trousers, kicking the offending garments away with some haste so they could return to ravaging one another and the second Patrick drew her closer, she let out a primal growl of utter satisfaction as his fleshy cotton cloaked penis nudged her belly.

" _Ohhhhh dear god!_ You are..._a beast_ Patrick Jane"! she declared feverishly and he mischievously angled his hips and rubbed his entire length against her, his shaft rolling enticingly, every inch defined...his balls firm and pulsing, his veins taught and throbbing " _Ohhhhh god_...I gotta have me_...some of that_..." she hissed voraciously, eyes flying open as Patrick skilfully sent his left hand between their surging bodies, finding her thighs apart and flattening his fingers he smoothed them against her silk clad slit.

Teresa's pulse leapt clean out of her chest as he began to finger her, many times she had lain awake in the dead of night, or sat daydreaming at her desk as to what kind of lover Patrick Jane would be...Old fashioned and reserved...or adventurous and generous? As the soft pads of his fingers caressed her saturated aching flesh it was patently clear that this man, knew how to turn a woman on, from a sultry glance to a blissful touch...her hips rolled into every stroke, her breath short, desperate gasps against his neck as he drew her closer to heaven than she had ever been before.

Patrick's buttocks clenched the second Teresa tentatively stroked her fingers through the thoroughly masculine column of hair leading to the waistband of his shorts...she needed a fix and he wasn't sure whether the magic in her touch wouldn't be enough to send him clean over the edge...

" Jane...you gotta...relax" she whispered soothingly and an almost apologetic giggle escaped him,

" I...I'm so sorry sweetheart I...I've craved this moment for so long and I'm..._soooo fucking hard_ I...I don't wanna let you down" her heart melted, her head lifting momentarily to survey his love struck eyes,

" You gotta know...it's been a long time for me too...the mere sight of your cock is gonna make me come..." she teased and he sought out her lips, enticing them apart, slipping her his tongue and they feasted greedily on one another...sharing breath as she fumbled a little further and smoothed her palm over the defined outline of his knob and then followed the impressive barrel of his shaft,

" _Ohhhhhhh sweet lord!_ I want you...I want you _soooo_ bad" he growled into her hair, stars spinning before his eyes as she treated him to a _sloooow_ yet satisfyingly firm wank...his busy fingertips sought out her budding clit yet again and flicked and tweaked it until both were crying out once more,

" _Jeeeeesus Christ_..."! she spat when urge became far too painful her fingers flew to the waistband of his shorts, a truly filthy snigger rang out as she clawed at the elastic and Patrick somehow managed to keep his grip on her writhing body, rip her panties off whilst she sent his shorts slithering down his legs to the floor.

Both struggled to contain their arousal as Patrick's loaded penis tumbled forward, rock hard, swaying, such was his rigidity, Teresa had never seen any man look so utterly impressive and made a mental list of all the kinky and slightly depraved things she planned to do with him and his penis...then she worried if she could take him, she was so slender, would a cock as impressive as Patrick Jane's fit inside her and could she satisfy him the same way she was sure, he would completely overwhelm her.

He surprised her, despite his raging testosterone Patrick tenderly cupped her face, causing Teresa to lift her chin, her glowing emerald eyes meeting his aqua gaze and he drew her mouth to his own...His kiss was slow, deep and erotic...tracing his lush tongue over her moist satin lips, meeting her own and slithering all over it, they probed one another's mouths with abandon, tasting...eating one another up, hips gently swaying just to fuel their desire until Patrick's gentle manoeuvring positioned his primed glans perfectly...

Her eyes snapped open as he found her heat...she met his gaze, holding her breath, this was it, the point of no return, in a matter of moments they would cross the line, no turning back... time stood still as he finally gave in to his desire and allowed his pelvis to rise and her mouth parted as a cry of utter bliss rang out as he took her...

A ragged groan of complete satisfaction mingled with her cry of ecstasy as they savoured his penetration...Patrick took a slow, deep thrust, intent on stirring every inch of her, warm hands grasping Teresa around the thighs, pressing her into the wall as her torso contorted, her lush pussy stretching to accommodate his impressive erection until his balls nudged her butt...he was home, finally lost deep inside the woman he loved.

With breathtaking sensuality he began to move, gathering Teresa up tight as her juicy walls began to ripple against his rock hard flesh, finding extra millimetres to accommodate him, their eyes never left one another as each deliberate thrust deepened, a glorious heat invaded every sinew as Patrick sent his cock back and forth...searching out every single sweet spot and leaving it on fire.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, needing something solid to cling to, swamped by the bliss he roused, his big warm hands kneading her buttocks encouraging her pelvis to roll into each hump, they swapped greedy sloppy kisses, gasping against one another's lips as he finally picked up the pace, matching Teresa's growing need, her crotch grinding with some force against his own and before he knew it they were writhing furiously against one another, searching for that ultimate release...fucking hard and fast, his penis filling her pussy, sinking into a warm velvet soft cushion being welcomed with some greed.

Teresa had no control over her body whatsoever...previous lovers had been utterly selfish, a couple of sweaty humps and it was all over...Jane...he was different, he'd turned her on like no other, he'd entered her with sweet precision and even now, as she watched him humping her senseless...she felt his lust for her, his complete adoration of her, this didn't feel like a cheap sordid fuck, even though they were now fucking rampantly she was still able to revel in the incredibly beautiful rhythm, they were so in sync, every motion perfectly in tune with each heartbeat.

Patrick had completely lost his mind...He'd never believed he would ever be able to physically make love to another woman...even kissing someone had seemed completely alien to him just a few months ago...but now as his lust crazed eyes stole a couple of glances down between their humping bodies...his heart came clean out of his chest...the mere sight of his thick, hard cock plunging in and out of his devastatingly sexy superior's hot, tight pussy..._Ohhhh maaaan!_ He groaned inwardly as a fierce fizzing erupted in his bouncing balls, his shaft tightened even further as he purposely slowed his stroke, her cries tender and agonised as he withdrew briefly angling her slim hips only to guide his length straight back inside her, revelling in the welcome her body gave him...clenching, drawing him to her core...

Her mouth fell on his neck, the sweetness of his glistening skin was almost too much as she feasted, his all male scent invaded her nostrils and the sensation of Patrick's hard shaft pounding her pussy sent shockwaves right through every sinew...a tell tale tingling exploded in her toes, within seconds her thighs were alight, her stomach knotting with the glorious onslaught of orgasm, gripping his hips tighter as his thrusts intensified...rasping gasps bounced off the walls...the earthquake began...skin almost too sensitive to touch...a fierce heat igniting between their chaffing flesh...and the room spinning before their eyes.

" Ohhhhhhmiiigod...Patrick..._Ohhhmigod_...make me..._make me come_...I gotta come..."! Teresa husked tortuously in his ear as he followed her commands, plunging his thick shaft back and forth with some intent, her tiny fingers clawing at his shoulders,

" I gotta have you...my wonderful...wonderful Teresa..._Ohhhhh god_...your _soooo tight_...come for me..._come for me_..."! he demanded lustily against her neck as he took an enormous hump into her and felt her entire body melt into his own...the air left her lungs in a anguished cry of bliss...

Her walls convulsed...over and over and over, cloaking his surging penis as she climaxed luxuriantly...wave after wave of molten satisfaction swept her away, never knowing pleasure like it before, encouraging Patrick to join her. He was so close now...his hips surged over her own, red hot flesh grazing her grasping walls...his ragged cries rising to temper the ache in his loins until he reached the pinnacle...a roar of unadulterated pleasure rang out as he began to ejaculate majestically, ream after ream of red hot cum flooded her pussy, Teresa felt every single drop, his climax wracking every inch of his frame, his face buried against her neck, feverish gasps for breath as he spent deep inside her a never ending flood of masculinity.

If Teresa Lisbon had been shocked or indeed surprised by the depths of Patrick Jane's feelings for her before they had made love for the first time, If she had supposed that she knew all there was to know about him, in the seven years she had worked with him...she was wrong.

As they descended from the blissed out high that only sex can induce, she worried a little that he may retreat again, prayed that this hadn't just been a demon Jane needed to exorcise...prove to himself that after seven years tragedy imposed celibacy...he could still claim and conquer the female sex...but again, she was wrong.

As the heat of two glorious consensual orgasms subsided, Patrick slipped with gentle ease from her body, although she protested at being deprived of his heat, he set her down on her feet, subconsciously knowing that her legs would wobble, bracing her slender frame against himself as she recovered her senses...then he turned his warm sea green gaze on her and with a gentle inclination of his curls and a smile that reduced Teresa to mush all over again, he slipped his elegant fingers between her own and drew her from the hallway, through into a stunningly beautiful and gloriously cosy lounge room.


	3. Chapter 3

Teresa found herself, for the second time that evening, completely speechless. Despite Jane's admission that he was moving on with his life, a tiny corner of her mind had been certain that putting a new home together, would be monumentally difficult for him...but as her eyes swept over sumptuously cosy soft furnishings, she realised that there was so much more to the cocky over confident consultant who annoyed and aggravated her on a daily basis.

Patrick hung back a little, allowing his love to feel at home...he longed to explain to her that she was his inspiration now...His wife and his daughter would never leave his thoughts but he couldn't spend the next...infinite amount of years by himself, there was simply too much love in his soul...

Patrick Jane, despite his past, was the kinda guy who needed to be loved, wanted and cherished...and Teresa was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with...the moment he climaxed deep inside her...he felt their souls mesh...she loved and understood him...but he knew she was gonna have questions, he knew she would need to know more...the difference now was, he was perfectly willing to share...

He'd realised a long time ago that her past had not been a bed of roses either, he knew she carried the scars of childhood, he knew she didn't trust easily, she had a huge heart but did not wish to risk sharing simply to either lose it, or risk having it trampled...This was why Patrick Jane knew Teresa Lisbon was his soul mate, they were so similar in so many ways, wired the same way fundamentally and he was utterly convinced that they could rebuild and repair one another together.

She turned back to him with a magical sparkle in the depths of her beautiful eyes...her smile was dazzling, he'd never seen her smile this way...ever! his pulse raced...he was the cause of her joy...all the trouble he caused her, the consternation...but tonight, he'd had the pleasure of turning her on, he'd given her the ultimate in human satisfaction...and now here she was, stood in the home he'd been building to share with her and she truly was happy.

Teresa felt giddy every time her eyes wandered over the fit, buffed torso before her...Jane lay, propped on his elbow, his sinfully lithe figure stretched gracefully out on the two inch thick sheep skin rug beneath them, the glow of the fire behind him giving him a truly god-like quality...she honestly felt like she was sat watching one of those afternoon theatre movies written by Danielle Steele or Judith Krantz...all desirous glances, Adonis-like leading men and heaving bodies glistening with perspiration

After grabbing snacks from the refrigerator and well stocked cupboards in the kitchen, they had decamped to the cosy rug spread before the roaring fire, peeling off the rest of their clothing apart from panties and boxer shorts, utterly comfortable with one another...and from that moment on she couldn't wrench her eyes from him...he was stunningly beautiful...it was incredible, she mused, what a smart suite could conceal?

Who would have thought he would be so exquisite? Patrick's eyes and smile had been the first attribute she had noticed from the second Minelli had introduced him, his smile alone caused her knees to wobble alarmingly...and much to her embarrassment within weeks of him joining the team...the mischievous twinkle coupled with the devastating smile had sent her scurrying to the sanctuary of her office to breathe out and then revel in the moist quivering between her thighs.

But the suits concealed so much more...powerful broad shoulders, dusted with cute freckles...a glorious sun kissed chest with a sprinkling of fine downy hair running down the valley in the centre...her heart tripped crazily each time his body flexed and his pecs rippled...his arms were perfectly defined and built for a protective cuddle..._Ohhhh god_...even his belly button was sexy and it lead her desirous gaze to the column of dirty blonde hair which travelled below the waist band of his figure hugging briefs...

Her mouth went dry and her skin a little clammy once again as she fixed on the juicy mound filling the material...Patrick didn't even need to be aroused to impress her...she felt her thighs prickle involuntarily as her skin inflamed...her pussy quivered as the sensation of his hard length darting back and forth engulfed her once more...

" Hey...what are you thinking..."? he questioned suddenly and she realised she had been mute for a good couple of minutes, staring, transfixed by him, recovering her wits she flashed him an impish grin,

" Oh now that's a first"?

" Huh..."? her eyes widened to all out innocent, her voice girlie,

" You mean to tell me...the legendary Patrick Jane...has no clue what I'm thinking right this second"? she challenged, bad move, a knowing smirk filled his face, could his eyes possibly sparkle any more than they were right now she mused before panicking a little more, why was he looking at her as if he could see her inside out?

" Ah well...since you put it like that my love...one thing I can tell you...and I don't need to read your mind to say this...You are completely aroused right now"! Teresa's mind went into a complete spin and her breath left her in one rapid puff, her cheeks sizzling indignantly,

" I...um...I'm...I'm not...how the hell could you possibly know that..."? she stammered to teasing laughter before Jane extended his index finger and after tenderly touching the tip of her cute snubbed nose...he traced it, tantalisingly down over her chin...grazing her neck until he reached her breasts and it was now patently obvious how he had surmised her arousal and that he was quite correct...both nipples stood to attention with annoying perkiness,

" You can deny it all you want my sweetness but...the eyes never lie" she instinctively whisked a cushion before herself, feeling momentarily foolish,

" Maybe...I'm cold huh...did you ever think of that..."? she fired back and he chuckled even more, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of silky dark hair behind her ears,

" _Hmmmmm_...no! I aint buying that..." he murmured nonchalantly, resting back on both elbows, displaying his magnificent frame to her lust filled eyes and there was no avoiding the glorious firm mound filling his briefs " If it was at all chilly in here...I don't think I would be laid here, with barely a stitch on...looking so god damn horny"? he ended with a stunningly sexy glance at Teresa's astonished face " C'mon...admit it...you were checking me out..."? he drawled, just adding to the sexual tension swirling between them as he drew his palm over his abs...knowing his audience was completely hooked, sloooowly his fingers trickled over fire warmed skin to the waist band of his shorts and he gave himself a truly luxuriant squeeze, her mouth falling open with a gasp at the sight of his rising erection being well and truly fondled " And your hot, luscious body is telling me...you want some more...of this"? he ended with a yet another firm stroke.

Teresa gulped, never having been with a man so in tune with his own sexuality, as Jane continued to massage his penis, with a firmly satisfying caress she grew moister by the second, he exhaled slowly, with every squeeze, lips parting as his balls began to pulse and his arousal overcame him...She had never seen anything quite as erotic, watching a man as beautiful as he was...pleasure himself..._Ohh god!_ She couldn't deny herself a second longer.

" _Stop_..."! she cried sharply and his squeezing slowed to a gentle stroke, dewy aqua eyes turning to feast upon her, noting the blush in her cheeks and a desperation in her eyes,

" Why Tree...I'm afraid...I don't believe I can..."? he teased " Once I start something...I always aim to finish it..." a gloriously impish smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as her hand shot out to clasp his own, following the motions of his strokes,

" _Stop that at once_...that's an order"! she purred, her face so close to his own now, her breath warm across his cheeks, avoiding his lips until absolutely necessary " I do believe...as the Agent in charge here...It's my..._my duty!_ To see to it..." her mouth pressed to his, sealing his pleasure with a gloriously slow kiss " That your rights are served to the highest...possible standards...Mr Jane...and if that means fucking you, till you come like a freight train...then so be it" she smokily, Patrick's eyebrows kinked saucily and he slowly raised a hand to cup her nearest cheek, drawing her lips to his once more, sparking an avalanche of desire as his own parted even further to draw her breath away.

Slowly they sank onto the fluffy rug, a tangle of fire lit limbs, warm hands sweeping over taught, sensitive muscles, all crying out for attention, slowly being brought to life by tongues darting beyond teeth, toying with one another, fondling greedily but unable to satiate their desires...the aching rhythm of their bodies as they began to ride one another with indecent lust, Teresa pushing her crotch into every hump, Patrick's thick, rock hard length now digging into her flesh with some intent...and his frantic panting, music to her ears, just more reassurance that she was finally with a man who wanted her...wanted every single inch of her...

Without further discussion or warning, his hand began to work her panties over her hips, she shuffled a little to allow him to discard them, returning the favour with his briefs and for a moment, they paused, simply to glory in the sight before themselves...

Patrick had never seen anything quite so exquisite as Teresa Lisbon naked...the woman may have been built like a pixie out of a long forgotten fairy tale but...she had to be the most desirable thing he'd ever seen...

Taught thighs, hips just wide enough for him to grasp whilst in the depths of his lust...the tiny dark runway of fluff drawing his eyes down between her thighs to where he knew she was hot, wet and ready to receive him...and then his eyes rose to her incredibly perky breasts...firm, proud and topped with juicy pink nipples, she still looked like a girl in the first flush of youth but had the air and experience of a woman at her sexual peak...and this, to Patrick, was probably the biggest turn on of all...he jumped suddenly a cry of surprise echoing around the room...his sexy superior was also very hands on, and right now, her hot little hands were busying themselves with his cock...

" _Ooooh!_ You little Minx..."! he yelped as Teresa curled a palm around his shaft as it lolled against his tummy, marvelling at the strength of his erection and she flashed him a grin,

" _Ohhh you know you want it_..." she drawled sensuously as she surfed his entire length, rousing veins, muscles tightening with every caress, the eye at the centre of his bulbous glans opened and a slither of viscous pre-cum escaped...Patrick fell back on his elbows with a truly tortured groan,

" Woman...you are asking for it"!

" _C'mon Jane_...you know you wanna give me it...but I don't open my legs for a semi...I want you as hard as fucking nails when you sink this bad boy inside me..." even her words sent his pulse skittering, it was all he could do to hang on to his load as he watched her frisking her hand back and forth, guiding his length between her fingers_, faster and faster and faster_ until he was roaring in blissed out agony, his back arching into every caress, Teresa shifted a little as Jane remained coiled, eyes closed, drowning in the sensations...a strangled moan scorched his throat as the next sensation he felt, was the silk of her lips pressing at his balls.

Her greedy tongue slithered all around both scarlet sacks, eating them up with a greedy suck into her mouth, her tiny hot tongue flicking mercilessly before letting them go with a slurp...using the very tip of her tongue she took it to the barely there strip of skin between his balls waggling back and forth to rouse his flesh almost sending Patrick into orbit...one hand grasping at the fur below him to anchor him to the floor, the other sinking into her tousled locks...

She repeated the action, liberally licking and smooching before treating his balls to luxurious kisses, her palm continuing to pump up and down his length, feeling his girth grow to the point of being painful...she rose a little and played her tongue up and down his main erectile muscle...loving the texture of his veined flesh beneath it..._back and forth_, each lick a little more luxuriant than the last...

His hips hitched even further the second he felt her hot breath on his glans...his eyes opened to witness the incredible sight of her mouth slowly sinking over the glistening dome, inch by minute inch, following the curve, pausing only as she reached the indent which encircled the most sensitive part of his manhood...she began to suck hard, the insides of her cheeks chaffing every tingling nerve...Patrick writhed even more, the urge to come almost too strong to deny, but she relieved the pressure a little by consuming a little more of his length, dainty fingers stroking his rigid shaft as she guided him deeper and deeper...before withdrawing, scorching lips pleasuring every straining inch before she went down on him again...and again...and again...to a growl of approval from her man, his fingers buried in her hair to temper the ache in his penis...

She paused for only a few seconds to mould her palms to his throbbing balls and Patrick's powers of restrain finally combusted...he wanted to be inside her, he didn't want to shoot his load anywhere else, well not this time anyway, he mused filthily and before she had chance to question him, his abs crunched and he sat up, taking Teresa by the shoulders and up ending her onto the sheepskin in a hail of giggles.

" Oh Mi God! Why is it...you _always_ have to have...the last word"? she squealed as his hands masterfully swept her thighs apart, although they didn't need much persuading, his twinkling eyes lifted to survey the stunning site before him, mused hair, enormous tight nipples, sweet pink flesh glistening between her legs...Teresa Lisbon, looking utterly wanton, he crawled over her, his muscular frame dominating the space, resting on his elbows as his mouth hovered over her own,

" Ohh...I think...this maybe one statement...you might wanna commit to memory my love...in fact...even though I don't wish to blow my own trumpet...when I am done with you...I doubt you will ever...ever forget it"! he whispered heatedly before his mouth fell on her own...hot lips fusing, nipping playfully, opening up to one another as tongues slithered back and forth over moist lips, Lisbon couldn't remember ever being kissed in such a manner...Jane plundering her mouth, exploring voraciously, and when he retreated, they met, tangling erotically until electricity clattered up and down their spines " You didn't think...I was gonna allow such a phenomenal blow job go unrewarded did you..." he flattened his fingers and she quivered violently as he guided his digits gently between her labia...was it possible to die of pleasure? Teresa questioned.

She was so god damn lush he met no resistance at all, except a constant throb of need...her skin, scorching to the touch, his finger tips trickled tenderly, opening her up, probing, needing to learn every inch of her...the pad of his thumb located her clit, crimson, engorged...and as he began to caress...her sweet juice began to ooze he coated two very long, very elegant fingers and sent them straight inside her...Her cry of sublime pleasure filling the room, back arching into his invasion, thighs spreading even farther to give him easier access...

He treated her to the most gloriously rampant finger fuck she had ever experienced...her lush pussy contracting each time he plunged inside_, faster and faster and faster_ until she was gasping frantically, not wanting to tumble over the edge too quickly, simply because nothing had ever felt so good before, trust Jane to be an expert at this too, his rhythm perfect, following the shape of her writhing body, twisting a little so his knuckles teased her walls as he thrust upwards...building his pace as Teresa raspily demanded he took her harder...and harder..._and harder..._stoking the fire until she could feel the full onslaught of climax in her tummy, muscles tightening in readiness...

Jane, knew she was close...he could see a rosy glow rising in the delicate skin blood gushing to feed a blistering orgasm...the unmistakably delicious female scent oozing from every pore...his head dipped inhaling his lover so deeply it made him dizzy before replacing his thumb with the hot, rough flat of his tongue...

" _Ohhhhhhmiii god...Ohhhhhhhhhh god...Jane_..."! she hollered, hips thrashing wildly into every lick, his fingers still buried deep in her pussy, thrusting over and over and over...her clitoris, being nudged and suckled and flicked at with pure greed...she began to soar, riding the growing wave of ecstasy, closer, closer...almost there...feeling it burst deep inside her...the room began to spin unnervingly, her head fell back, lips parted as a fire ripped through her very core...wave after wave of sheer pleasure wracked her body, Jane drawing his fingers back as Teresa went into orgasm...hot, sweet juice gushing unchecked from the small dark void beneath his lips, another agonised groan rang out as he slid his tongue between her vulva and devoured her, suckling, his fleshy upper lip stimulating her throbbing clitoris even more, until she came again for him in a flurry of frantic humps against his face...

Slowly, his movements stealthy and cat-like, Patrick rose once again...Teresa finally opened her eyes, a completely love sick grin on her flushed face and she giggled almost with embarrassment at her undoing, but the expression on his face, told her that he was experiencing the same emotions, the very same sensations...and _ohhh god! _He just looked delicious...his curls completely wayward...his skin glistening and her pulse tripled as her gaze skimmed down his stunning body and there rising from his luxurious snatch...eight inches of pleasure with her name on it.

His lips found her own waiting, swirling with gentle hunger, parting to allow his hot tongue to plunge inside, slithering enticingly against hers, tangling as they feasted on one another...Passion soared once more before Patrick drew away, nipping hungrily at the rosy pout he'd roused in Teresa's lower lip, feeling her smile, hearing her murmur her approval as she returned the lust...a gravelly groan rose from his throat...his balls began to tighten painfully, his shaft hanging between his thighs, taught, primed for action and it was almost as if she sensed his agony, a warm, dainty hand suddenly reached for his length...her grip feather light...her stroke utterly sensational...his lips wrenched clean away from her own...his head fell back with a strangled gasp...

" _Ohhhhh mi god...Tree_..." he whispered as his lips found her pixie ear lobe, teeth grazing ever so lightly " _Ohhhhhhh god_...that feels_...soooooo_ fucking...good"! an impish giggle filled his ears,

" _Ooooooh you like huh_...how about..."? this time his pulse almost failed him as she cupped his balls, huge, heavy and throbbing against her palm, rolling them tenderly feeding more molten blood into his rigid length " _Mmmmmmm_...do you like that...my naughty...sexy...consultant...huh...do you want to bury your incredibly...hard...cock...deep inside...your horny as hell...superior..."? she tormented, voice dripping like honey and he broke into a sunshine grin,

" Seriously Lisbon..." hissed with deliberate sauce " You continue to fondle the CBI's greatest assets and you are in danger of...seriously...losing...YOUR EVIDENCE..._JEEESUSSS! WOMAN_... I'm gonna...I'm gonna come..."! he wailed to an absolute avalanche of filthy tittering before Teresa pouted royally and released his testicles,

" _Awwwww oook_ ok! I'm sowwy...If I pwomise to behave...will you do me again"? she teased girlishly, mischief in the depths of her alluring stare and his beautiful green eyes glittered back at her,

" Oh you seriously think I can resist the inferno you got going on between your legs..._spread em Agent..._"! he demanded before sniggering " Fuck...I've always wanted to say that"!

This had to be a dream Teresa concluded as she was enveloped in a warm bear hug, the sound of giggling in her ears...the low, husky burr of Jane's voice filling her senses as he drew her back down onto the sheepskin rug...the heat...that blisteringly unbearable heat that she had heard about during sex..._sex with the right man_...a man she had always convinced herself she would never find.

But Patrick was so different to any other men she had met...he had driven her utterly crazy over the last eight years, and not in a good way at times...but there had been so many moments, time they had spent alone, usually out on cases, late night's at the CBI where neither had anywhere better to go...and she remembered watching him...so intently, marvelling at the grace of every movement...the hint of his body beneath his smart three piece suits, and she had to admit she'd sat there imagining him naked..._sooo many times!_ Sooo many truly indecent fantasies...thoughts no superior should have about a colleague.

Hell, there had been one instant, she remembered as clear as day where she had found her eyes wandering as Patrick lounged on his old, slightly battered sofa in the bullpen...they'd shared dinner...a few beers and for some reason her eyes had been drawn surreptitiously down his torso...

She even remembered the blush that had streamed up her neck and into her cheeks as she fixed on his crotch, the fine material of his pants, straining over his genitals...her clit had started to throb so hard at the generous bulge under the fabric that the vibration caused her tiny bud to chafe her panties, not being able to tell if perhaps he was aroused? He'd sure as hell looked aroused to her, if he wasn't...her throat had gone dry, surely to god...he wasn't that impressive...now she knew that he was!

She also remembered her slightly hurried exit to the ladies rest room where she'd locked herself inside a stall and furiously fondled herself until she climaxed with luxuriant ease...and now here she was...just a few months later...naked, aroused and in the arms of Patrick Jane, the only man who could turn her on with the mere suggestion of his sexual prowess...

Patrick gazed down on the beauty below him, his head bowed, playing his lush tongue with some hunger against Teresa's nipples, feeling them harden against each lick...using the insides of his lips, he nipped, rousing the peaks to the point of explosion...anything to feel her body writhe beneath his own...anything to get a physical response, to know that she was right here with him, sharing something so incomprehensibly special...

His thighs, taught, positioned either side of her own...his rock hard shaft stroking back and forth over her satin skinned belly, his balls rolling over her mound, grazing her bush, enough to stimulate both sacks even further...she was ready...her nipples so engorged, her eyes filled with yearning...her gentle voice begging him...

" Patrick..._I need you_...don't make me wait...I need you so bad..."!

" C'mere..." he husked, the muscles in his biceps crunching as he began to gather her up, Teresa's eyes saucer like, wondering where this was going...but more instruction followed...tenderly whispered into her ear " _Come to me baby...gonna have you ride me till we both see stars...spread your thighs, sit across my lap...don't worry...I got you..._" her heart skittered crazily...sex had always been sex...she'd be pinned to a bed...pussy open...a couple of humps from a totally inadequate excuse for a cock and that was that...Patrick Jane...was a sexual connoisseur...and Teresa Lisbon had been waiting all of her adult life to be treated like a Princess between the sheets...she mentally giggled...or anywhere else for that matter.

With her arms wound around his fabulous shoulders, their eyes fixed on one another...Teresa slowly raised her hips, Patrick as promised, cocooned her in his arms allowing her enough space to guide his slippy glans to her entrance, her lustrous heat cloaked his tip...her vulva parting to allow him to slip inside...the electric fizz of penetration as her pussy gaped, juices oozed to lubricate his passage as she slowly began to eat him up...

Her breath came in a slow, wavering whisper against his shoulder...inch, by solid inch she took him, her flesh welcoming, her walls rippling to accommodate his girth...Teresa never feeling such satisfaction before...Patrick closing his eyes to savour every second before she began to lean back in his embrace...giving him the most glorious view of her body...perfect, lush breasts, nipples jutting out into the firelight...and she began to move, he momentarily tore his gaze from her face to watch his cock slowly appear as she drew her walls back up his length almost to the point of exit before gliding back down to take his again.

It was utterly breathtaking...watching as she built her speed, found her rhythm...his hands clutching at her shoulder blades as she began to ride him..._faster and faster and faster_ and Patrick found him guiding her...angling her hips so he could meet each hump, his own beginning to push back _faster, faster, faster_...Jeeeze! nothing could ever feel this good...her voice in his ears...low, girlie...begging him for more...her pelvis swaying now, walls humming with the friction between their flesh...squeezing his darting length, taking him to her core...ravenous for more.

She pushed at his shoulder, catching Patrick completely by surprise, a cry rang out and then sniggering as he grasped at her buttocks...still furiously pumping back and forth as their lovemaking turned molten, in a tangle of limbs, his penis still surging inside her he was tumbled onto his back, Teresa's tousled hair spilling around her breasts and shoulders as she readjusted herself and he was temporarily winded as she crouched over him, finding his mouth, sweeping his lips apart to kiss him with unquenchable desire before finding her pace again humping furiously...

Their agonised cries filled the room...each thrust took Patrick deeper, took them both closer to release, his hands left her surging buttocks and lifted to cup her bouncing breasts, Teresa quite grateful because the ache needed soothing...he sent even more sparks flying as he moulded his hands to both perfect mounds, thumbs skimming her nipples, her head falling back in pleasure...

He summoned up what little strength he had left, Teresa was gathered against his white hot chest and turned over...Patrick whisking her legs over his hips, she eyed his gloriously hard rod...her pussy quivering, begging it's return and as he stooped to take her mouth once again, plunging beyond her teeth into the depths of her mouth...he swallowed her cry of utter ecstasy as he sent his cock straight back into her pussy in one sloooow unhindered drive...

This time there was no mercy, they began to fuck, there was no other way to describe their actions, her hands wandered all over his slicked back, feeling his body heaving manfully into every thrust, his buttocks clenching...relaxing...clenching as he humped over and over again...her legs clasped at the ankles behind his butt...urging him on, urging him deeper, craving his cum...hot, slippy bodies...locked together in the most primal human act...

Breathing was now impossible...the air filled with choked gasps for oxygen, hushed whispers, Lisbon begging for release...Jane's promising her the world...faster and faster and faster...his balls thumping into her butt, her breasts grazing his chest as he rode her with abandon...the tell tale tingling erupting in every nerve from their toes...igniting their thighs, the coil of climax tightening in the pits of their tummies...Jane's eyes flew open...his cock surging against Teresa's tender clenching walls...she heard his breath fail him, opening her own eyes just in time to see his eyes fill with wonder...

In a split second the world tumbled from underneath them both...the fire finally exploded...Patrick clutching Teresa to himself as he began to climax...the first spurt so deliberate...his knob sinking into her core, triggering her own release...she cried out his name...so full of feeling, her emotions shot as her pussy convulsed wildly against his ejaculation, seizing at his white hot penis...wave after wave of delicious hot semen gushed from his glans...

Teresa's screwed her eyes shut as the room began to spin and she came again...milking even more juice from his cock, his length still riding back and forth deep inside her...her fingers sank into his glorious damp curls, his lips feasting on her breasts, suckling each bud, marvelling at the sweetness in her skin as he basked in the glory of such a powerful climax, still feeling his shaft quiver...he slowly lifted his hips to withdraw and chuckling broke out as the friction of pulling out of her pussy caused another climax...cum spilling over onto Teresa's crotch in hot sticky reams...

" _Ooops..._"! he murmured with charming embarrassment at the mess he was creating, but a lazy, sensual smile curled her lips,

" Don't you dare...apologise..." she berated gently and he smirked boyishly at her,

" All my powers of self control appear to be wasted on you...my love"! Teresa reached up to curl an arm around his neck, drawing Patrick back down on top of her,

" Eight years I have waited for proof that you are in fact a fully functioning...living...breathing man...this is my proof" he gave her a slightly baffled frown,

" What...having my seed all over your crotch"?

" _Mmmmmmhmmm_...and believe me, now your mine...I want your cum...all over me Patrick Jane...at every single opportunity we get" his eyebrows kinked saucily,

" _Ohhhh really..._"?

" _Absolutely._.."

" What...even during office hours"? she favoured him with a slow, deep kiss, her dainty tongue dancing around his own before she drew back again,

" _Mmmmmmmmmmm..._definitely...",

" So umm...how will I know you require my cum"? she considered this momentarily, eyes twinkling with devilment,

" Ooh...do you think we need a signal"? he chuckled merrily before returning her kiss,

" _Mmmmm_...no my love...I think I will know when you want me"?

" Er...how so..._Jane!_ I do hope you're not insinuating that I can be quite unprofessional at work...I...I've wanted you for months and months...you never acted upon it...so I cannot be that obvious"? she challenged and Patrick just looked even smugger,

" Ohhhh you do Tree...believe me you do"!

" _How so..._"! she gasped,

" You fiddle with your belt..."

" _Pah!_ That's where I keep my badge...my cuffs and my gun for Christ sake"! she scoffed as his lips nuzzled at the humming skin under her ears stifling her argument,

" _Mmmhmmm_...but you shoot me a glance...then you touch the buckle on your belt...it's a dead giveaway babe...it draws my eyes straight to your crotch...Oh, and don't think I've not noticed you staring at my groin..." her eyes boggled, embarrassment flooding her entire body as she went to refute this, despite knowing it was a total lie,

" I...I_...I do not!_ I would never...that's so unprofessional...why would I do...that"! Patrick lay beside her guffawing with laughter,

" _Ohhhh _me thinks you protest too much..._c'mon_...admit it...you've been lusting after my penis for months...taking sneaky glances when I'm laid out on the sofa, I'll let you into a secret huh...I sit with my thighs apart...just so you _will_ look"! he ended with a saucy wink...which caused another gasp of astonishment and a playful slap to the butt " _Ooooh pain..._hurt me! hurt me agent Lisbon..."! he tormented to a hail of giggling.

Teresa lay in blissful surrender, her tired muscles uncoiling, aided by the sublime warmth all around herself...Patrick's arm around her waist, cuddling her into his chest, his breath warm against her shoulder...her dainty fingers trickling comfortingly back and forth over the fine golden hairs coating his tanned forearm...she couldn't contain her sigh of satisfaction and felt him shuffle closer, ever attentive, dropping a flurry of teasing kisses on her naked shoulder.

" _Mmmmmmhmmmm_...I don't care how many times you tell the world your really not psychic...you have _nooo_ psychic powers..." a pause followed as Patrick's eyes opened, a smirk curling his lips as they feasted on the tingling skin under her ear

" _You have to be!_ You knew exactly when to come to me...to tell me how you felt...and..._dear god alive!_ You sure as hell knew how to turn me on...You are a magician Patrick Jane...and you have magic in your fingertips..." her voice lowered as sleep began to overcome her " And in your..._hot lips_...and your...your incredible hard...cock...I wanna be under your spell...forever" she mumbled to even more kisses,

" Your wish...is my command sweetheart...This is one magician who doesn't plan to do anymore disappearing tricks...I promise to hang up my wand once and for all" she began to giggle again,

" _Awwwww no!_ Don't do that...I kinda like your magic wand...kinda like it buried deep inside me..." she drawled suggestively to a gasp of sheer delight as Patrick lifted up onto an elbow to glance over her shoulder...finding the most adorable smirk on her lips,

" _Ohhhh really..._"? shuffling followed as she turned over to face him, eyes aglow with unmistakeable lust,

" _Yes really_...now...what are the magic words"?

" Ma..._magic words_...for what"?

" What's the magic word to get your magic wand...very...very hard again"? realisation flooded his handsome face,

" **Meh!** No need for magic words Lisbon...I think _Take me again Patrick_...will suffice"?

**The End**


End file.
